Catarina Devon
Catarina Devon (カタリーナ・デボン, Katarīna Debon), also known as the "Crescent Moon Hunter" (若月狩り, Mikazuki-gari), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the One Piece series. She was the most dangerous female pirate ever to be imprisoned in Impel Down within the entire age of pirates. She was freed by Marshall D. Teach and is currently the only known female member of his crew. She is currently one of the Ten Titanic Captains, and the captain of the Sixth Ship of the Blackbeard Pirates. ".''" :—Catarina Devon. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Natalie Hoover (English), Kimiko Saitō (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Devon is an extremely tall woman (shown to stand a similar height to her captain, who is 344 cm) with her hair in a set of girlish pigtails. Her face has wrinkles, a sloping forehead, a long witch-like nose, a devilish grin, and a square jaw. However, unlike many other older women in the series (like Vice Admiral Tsuru), she is nether stooped or withered, with her body still appearing full and strong, if a bit broadened by age. She currently wears a striped Impel Down uniform with a V-neckline. She also wears a large magenta cape, a blue pearl necklace, and a purple sash around her waist over lavender cargo-pants and black shoes. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 34 (debut), 36 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 29th * Height: 361 cm (11'10") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Little is known about her personality as to date. Although, when the Marines recognized her for the first time she mentioned that she "likes them too" which suggests that she is a somewhat sarcastic person. She also preferred to receive new clothes in exchange of the prisoners' uniform that she dislikes wearing. She is obsessed with collecting beautiful women's heads. Like other characters in One Piece, she has a distinct laughter which is "Murunfuffuffu". Relationships Friends/Allies * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teach ** Lafitte ** Van Augur ** Jesus Burgess ** Doc Q ** Stronger ** Shiryu ** San Juan Wolf ** Avalo Pizarro ** Vasco Shot * Peachbeard Pirates ** Peachbeard Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Whitebeard ** Marco ** Portgas D. Ace ** Jozu ** Thatch ** Vista ** Rakuyo * Red-Haired Pirates ** Shanks * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Jimbei * World Government ** Five Elder Stars * Marines ** Sengoku ** Akainu * Bonney Pirates ** Jewelry Bonney Abilities and Powers Catarina Devon is stated to be the most dangerous female pirate in history. Another testament to her power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the strongest ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Catarina Devon is one of the strongest Level 6 prisoners. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Catatina Devon is one of the most powerful female pirates to have ever lived. She is one of the four to survive the battle royale Blackbeard held among the Level 6 prisoners of Impel Down who themselves were the strongest criminals to be imprisoned. She is strong enough to injure even Whitebeard using her spear. She has been also shown to have great superhuman endurance, taking both a Tremor-Tremor Fruit shock wave from Whitebeard (albeit not a direct hit) and Sengoku's shock wave in his Buddha form and getting up rather easily. Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons She is proficient with using a whip. She is seen wielding a spear or a staff when attacking Whitebeard with her crew as it was the weapon available at the time. While unclear in the manga, the anime shows it is a spear. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Catarina Devon was once the worst female criminal within the Golden Age of Piracy, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where she was effectively erased from history. Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip Summit War Arc =Impel Down Arc = Devon was mentioned briefly by Ivankov as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Mr. 2 Bon Clay. Later, under Teach's orders, Devon fought to the death with the inmates of her cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. =Marineford Arc = She was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, at Marineford to watch Whitebeard die. She then joined her crew in striking Whitebeard, she in particular stabbing with a staff or spear. Whitebeard then dies and Blackbeard starts to absorb the power of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. Devon starts to get excited. When Blackbeard decides to sink Marineford, the Blackbeard Pirates are scattered. And as Sengoku causes a shockwave by attacking the Blackbeard Pirates, she is seen flying away. She leaves with her crew when Shanks arrives on the scene. =Post-War Arc = She is seen again on a flaming island somewhere in the New World. She says that she wants the next island they arrive at to have a town since she is tired of her prison clothes and wants new clothes. She then leaves with her crew when Akainu arrives, leaving Jewelry Bonney to be captured by the admiral. During the Timeskip One year after the war at Marineford, the Blackbeard Pirates fought against the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates and ultimately won. The Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become an Emperor, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. After the Timeskip Four Emperor Saga =Zou Arc = The Blackbeard Pirates later attacked Baltigo, the Revolutionary Army's headquarters. Baltigo was destroyed by the time the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived, but the Revolutionary Army was able to escape. However, the Blackbeard Pirates fled after briefly clashing with Cipher Pol. Battles Canon * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Edward Newgate * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates (under Marco) (unseen, during timeskip) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Revolutionary Army (unseen) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Cipher Pol (unseen) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces was revealed an early concept of Catarina Devon. She was originally a far younger and more attractive swordswoman of Blackbeard's crew. In an SBS, Oda stated that he took out the beauty because the Blackbeard Pirates have a "more pirate-like" theme: huge, rough, and vulgar. A beauty would just ruin the mood if she existed (although Oda also stated that he likes doing such things). Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues * Devon's name, was spelled "Catalina Devon" in the English dub, going with a more phonic spelling. Theme songs Other Appearances Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links Notes & Trivia * She is Impel Down's only named female prisoner who appears in the manga. However, another female prisoner named Olive appears in the anime. * She shared her name with the real life female explorer Catalina de Erauso. Category:Characters